Everything At Once
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Sometimes, the OCs want their own little snippets. Contains (or will contain) oneshots from ALL the OCs I've made over the two years I've been on the site. A little two-year anniversary project for myself (It will be two years in October). Some world-mashing may occur. I'll say rated T because I can't promise anything for Dusk and Kevin's mouths.


A chair scraped back on the tile as the young adult jumped up from the desk, a smile that outshone the sun upon her face. Her roomate wasn't in yet, so that gave her a bit more lee-way in her happiness. She climbed up on top of the raised bed, settling against the wall and pulling up her laptop to her lap. The screen lit up at her touch and she gave a bright smile as the world seemed to blur around her.

"Where is she?" a female voice groaned as a high-ceilinged, exquisitely decorated room formed, "She hasn't spoken to us in weeks!"

"She has not abandoned us yet, Lady Amber, I doubt she will now," a male voice stated.

"Elkal is right," came a second female voice, "Am, we've just got to be patient,"

"Says her favorite!" Amber's voice snapped.

"I can't help that I was one of the first she created,"

"Just relax, all of ya," another male voice sighed as the sound of someone flopping into a chair came.

"We shall, relax, Kevin, when we see the Authoress," a softer female voice began.

"Which could be any moment now," came yet another male voice.

"And you'd be right, Ben," the Authoress beamed as she walked into the room, pushing a strand of honey blond hair away from her face as she looked around the room, "I told you I'd be back eventually,"

The people in the room all smiled in the presence of their creator. Each of them was from a different background…and all of them seemed to have congregated in their little cliques.

Three, a male and two females, were dressed in medieval-era clothes, each one of them armed in some way, shape or form. One of the females was dark skinned and light-haired with the most incredible blue eyes, armed with a bow and dual swords strapped to her waist, hidden by a grey-green mottled cloak fastened with a star. The male of the trio was fair in skin but very dark haired, his cobalt gaze looking commandingly over the gathering, he dressed in full-fledged silver armor and armed with a large broadsword strapped to his back, his dark cape pulled back to expose the delicate engraving on his armor, a tree with seven stars blazing above it. The final member of the trio, the last of the females, looked completely human…except for her delicately curved ears. Dressed in multiple shades of green, the blonde-haired, blue eyed elf seemed harmless, except for the silver longbow and the daggers at her side.

But the trio wasn't the largest, nor was it the smallest. Two groups of five tied for largest, while a group of one claimed the title of smallest.

The remaining groups were all dressed in modernized clothing, but the variety from age to race set them apart.

One group had three children, two wide-eyed twins, a blond boy and a dark haired girl, no older than six and a little girl with dark brown eyes and a shock of white-blond hair no older than two. All three of them were currently being entertained by two teenage girls, both of them no older than eighteen. One came from an Asian background while the other was Caucasian but when she spoke you could hear a very faint accent coloring her voice…possibly Russian.

The other group of five consisted of pure adults. A olive-skinned girl with light brown hair and an orange streak in her bangs, two heavy-duty bracers on her arms; a fair-skinned, silver-brunette haired boy who had singe marks on his clothes as well as twin katana strapped to his back; an older woman with grey streaking her dark brown hair, though her bright green eyes stayed as sharp as ever, dressed in doctors' garb; a young man, obviously the older woman's son with a bit of his father's Latino heritage thrown in, dressed casually in a red t-shirt and jeans, two deceptively innocent-looking ballpoint pens in his jeans pockets; and a pale woman with a crescent shaped scar slashing over her left eye, blue glyphs trailing up her neck to brush against the curve of the scar, and enormous dusty gold wings that were seared black on the tips and faded to the deep gold as they went.

The final group, or one person, was a young man in his early twenties. He looked completely normal as compared to the others in the gathering…but looks can be deceiving. For just barely noticeable under his leather jacket one could see stark white lines running up from his fingers. The man's dirty-blond waves went to just past his jaw, while his icy-blue eyes looked mischievously at the gathering…

The Authoress refrained from groaning. Putting him and her other pranksters in the same room…not the smartest idea she'd ever had.

"We are glad you are back, Authoress," came the polite call from the back of the room.

The Authoress looked towards the group of three, just to see the elf's sky-colored gaze lock onto her own. She smiled, her stormy grey eyes bright as she came towards the group.

"I'm glad to be back, Elhíni Silverarrow," the Authoress replied, putting a gentle hand on the Tolkien elf's shoulder and making her shiver at the contact.

"You haven't told us what we're doing here though," came the call from the other side of the room.

The Authoress looked at the dark-haired Russian, who was currently holding the tiny blond child.

"I'm getting there, Natasha, don't worry," the Authoress explained before walking towards the center of the room.

She stepped up onto the platform that had materialized for this very purpose. The Authoress turned to look at the gathering and she began to speak.

"My dear creations, my OCs," she began, getting their attention, "You all are loved by the ones who listen to your stories, I know that not all of you could be here, but I am thankful you could come. You all represent your worlds from which I drew inspiration. _The Lord of the Rings_,"

She looked at the group of three, who gave her reverent smiles.

"Consisting of Elhíni Silverarrow, princess of Mirkwood, who I have drawn my penname from; Elkal, son of Faramir and Éowyn; and Serilda Two-Blades, daughter of Amdir Brightsword,"

She looked at the group of five with the adults.

"_Transformers_, consisting of Amber Robertson, our rockstar and based from my own little sister; Sean Whinging, our miniature Wheeljack and based off of one of my dearest friends; Dr. Miranda Williams, our sniper-Medic who is loosely based off my mother; her son, Benjamin Castora; and Dusk Greyman, possibly the most beloved of my creations by the people,"

She turned to the group with the children.

"_Pacific Rim_, consisting of Mei Song, the partner to Jaeger Crimson Typhoon, whose mother is one of said Jaeger's mechanics while her father is a technician; Natasha Volkov, partner to Jaeger Cherno Alpha, whose father is one of Cherno's mechanics; Anya Kaidonovsky, daughter of Sasha and Aleksis Kaidonovsky and sister of Cherno Alpha; and Matthew and Lauren Becket, son and daughter of Jazmine Becket, the sister of Raleigh Becket and Gipsy Danger,"

She gave a smile as she turned to the final member of her OCs.

"And you are all by yourself," she said.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that out," the boy smirked, "Couldn't add to the awesomeness could you?"

"Having one of you running around the _Tron _fandom is enough," the Authoress teased, "Kevin Jeffery Flynn II, son of Sam and Quorra Flynn,"

"Don't mess with perfection," Kevin smirked, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head.

"Anyway," the Authoress continued, "You all are here because I wanted to give the people something to celebrate me being on this site for almost two years starting in October. I am going to do a series of oneshots, based on all of you in your homeworlds, except you Dusk, you're pretty much stuck in your place,"

"I'm not complaining," Dusk replied, leaning into Ben's shoulder.

"Does this sound good to you?" the Authoress asked, looking around the room at the OCs.

"We agree," came the chorusing call.

She smiled, nodding.

"Now, if you excuse me…I have to break a wall," the Authoress grinned, turning to face the readers, "The rules for this are simple. You give me a situation and one (or more) of the OC characters, and I will write the oneshot for it. This includes the ones that did _not_ show up today, for some unknown reason, such as Silver and the group on Cybres and Draconus. I _might_ do a few world-crash chapters, meaning that a _Transformers_ character might go to another world (ie _Pacific Rim, Tron, _or_ The Lord of the Rings_), if I get you people to give me a good reason to do the mash up. That said…I hope you all enjoy this…because I'm pretty sure I'm going to,"

She gave a wave to the audience.

"Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë," she called, "Máriessë ar mára tecië,"

"If no review comes from you all, no story comes from me," came the elf's translation, "Farewell and fair writing,"

The Authoress gave a wry grin.

"Elhini Prime signing off,"

And the room went into total darkness.


End file.
